This invention relates to welding hoods, and more particularly, to welding hoods having openable window shields.
This invention is an improvement of the chin operated shield for a welding mask which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,392 issued on June 30, 1970, to William R. and Robert R. Hodge. The content of U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,392 is incorporated in this specification by reference.